Honour and Truth
by MatthiasZOOM
Summary: Jump deep into the mind of an agressive Guard Captain, during the Oblivion crisis. Do people really enjoy the company of the Champion of Cyrodiil, who many believe is young and inexperienced, while others are ready to see what he can do. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome to Cheydinhal

Chapter One: Welcome to Cheydinhal

The bright morning sun gleamed down as a young man walked out of a large manor, and shielded his eyes from the dawn light. He looked like he just woke up, with tousled hair and still yawning. Cheydinhal was always quiet during the morning, which is what he liked most. He made his way into town still yawning and desperately trying to fix his tousled hair. A few citizens waved smiled at him but no one made a large deal over his presence, although a girl did shriek "The Champion of Cyrodiil!" when she walked out of her house. He loved the city, it was beautiful in a dark sort of way, but he did miss the bustle of spur of the moment quests. He promised himself he would only stay here for a week, and then begin traveling to Bravil.

Cain continued across the bridge into the Market District, and as quickly made his way to _Borba's Goods and Stores._ The shop was as dim as ever, but with a few shoppers milling around near the basement door, Cain headed straight over to Borba, who attempted a smile.

"Ahh Cain, back again?" she asked. Cain was one of the few non-orcs that Borba liked, he was straight and to the point, but still helpful. Cain smiled at her

"Of course Borba, you will not get rid of me that easily," he said in retort. He liked Borba she was intelligent and did not overreact when he stepped into the room.

"Hmm, how can I help you today?" she asked. Borba was still attempting a smile which turned into a misshapen grin that would scare any adventurer. Cain nodded.

"Food, I do not need to deal with Mariana this early in the morning," Cain said while yawning.

"And what of the Count's court breakfasts, why not just attend one again?" Borba asked, oddly surprised.

"Nobility is not my favorite to deal with either," he said grinning. He actually thought anyone of noble descent was obnoxious and did not know how to deal with anything. This probably came from his 'middle-class' upbringing. The castle was also daunting to someone who grew up with less gold then it's inhabitants and furthermore he disliked almost everyone there.

"Of course, but I heard Count Indarys has changed up his court yet again. I'm guessing he got a new guard captain after the fall of the mighty 'Ulrich Leland," she said chuckling, Cain chuckled also. They both knew of Cain's unveiling of Ulrich's corruption, therefore getting him killed by Llevana Nedaran who wanted nothing but revenge.

"Then I might as well go check it out, I don't have anything better to do," he smirked, and Borba nodded at him. Cain began walking out, and he heard the two customers engage Borba in conversation. He began the trek up to the castle, which stared at him from the hill it sat on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Anger and Hate

Chapter Two: Anger and Hate

Cain walked into the castle, any guards greeted him politely. He responded quickly, he respected the guards and how they protected the citizens. He continued his way to the throne hall, where the Countess' chair was, like always, empty. The circumstances where odd, but the Count refused to let anyone look into it. A steady flow of people were walking into the dining hall, where two guards stood near. They greeted him as always, and Cain entered,

The guests of the breakfast we're odd indeed, Count Indarys sat at the head, flanked by two bodyguards. On his right was Naspia Cosma, the castle steward, and next to her was Amminus Gregori, and then Gruiand Garrana, of the chapel. On the count's left side was Ulene Hlervu, the castle mage. Next to her was Garrus Darelliun, who was promoted to Castle Guard second in Command. Cain sat next to him; there were two empty seats, one next to Cain and one at the foot of the table.

Conversations were dull as always, as they waited for the remaining two guests. Minutes later, Ra'qanar entered and humbly sat next to Cain. Cain was bored, and even angrier at the lack of interesting guests, he was waiting for the new Captain. Suddenly, the old wooden door burst open and a woman walked in.

She wore an armor-plated skirt and wore a cuirass that seemed forged of pure silver. Her skirt was royal-blue with the same silver armor over it. She had long blonde hair, past her shoulders, and deep green eyes which twinkled with interest at the court. She seemed to have an air of respect with the gaurds, who saluted as she walked in. She was not smiling.

The Count stood up, and grinned at the beautiful female who walked in.

"Welcome Captain Evergreen!" he said, smiling. "I presume you know everyone here?" he continued.

She just smiled, her dazzlingly white, straight teeth were showing.

"Of course, and it seems like we have the Champion of Cyrodiil here" she said, her voice seemed to have an air of self-importance and demanded respect. "I am not surprised, I have heard word of your arrival in Cheydinhal"

"Of course, it is a pleasure to- ," Cain started, but the Captain interrupted.

"Yes, someone as inexperienced as you would enjoy surrounding themselves with people of….let us say…higher in importance," she said rather coldly. Everyone went silent, awkward glances were traded. Cain just stuttered, and blushed. The Count interrupted the silence.

"Well now, let us begin, I am starving for a good meal," he said, with a loud voice. Captain Evergreen sat down; Cain gave her an awkward look. She ignored his look, and continued focusing on the Count. Food was brought out by servants and everyone began eating. Cain noticed that the Captain only took fruits from the large bowl near her.

Casually conversation started and across from Cain, Amminus Gregori smiled.

"So 'Champion' I bet we all heard of your work in Leyawiin, uncovering the real Blackwood Company" he said smiling. Ulene smiled, and glanced at Cain.

"Yes Cain, Ohtimbar told me yesterday, I heard it was quite a fight and you obliterated the whole Leyawiin chapter of those mercenaries." She said warmly. Naspia also nodded, and muttered "Yes great work." Cain smiled, but he saw the new Captain smirk.

"Of course, they were all high on bad Hist, which would obviously cause their reaction time and strength to be slowed down, and no doubt they were all Skooma suckers" she said casually.

Gruiand smiled, and nodded in agreement. Naspia smiled.

"There were a dozen of them or so, so I believe it was a challenge, I seriously doubt that anyone else here has done so." Amminus said, intent on defended Cain from the Captains wrath. Ulene nodded in agreement.

"Not so, Amminus, Captain Evergreen here has recently caught a group of twenty skooma dealers and their bodyguards in the basement of the well-renowned Oak & Crosier." Gruiand said rather sharply.

"And do not forgot that she closed two of the three Oblivion Gates outside of Chorrol, with only a sword and her knowledge with her" Garrus said, defending his Captain. Naspia nodded in agreement and muttered "She is apparently skilled with a blade."

The Dining Hall was defiantly tense, Cain just frowned. The Count had finished eating, along with most of the guests. The Captain was frowning, along with Garrus and Amminus. Indarys stood up.

"Now after that great meal, I suggest we begin today's work, I will be holding Court until around 6, Ulene and Naspia, I will be in need of your services today, especially since there has been a number of thefts around town." He said rather resentfully. The Captain frowned. "Maybe you could send someone to look into this Captain Evergreen?"

"Of course, I will personally look into the matter, maybe Garrus could help me?" she said calmly and smoothly. Garrus blushed slightly. _Even a soldier of his skill could still be embarrassed by a beautiful woman_, Cain thought.

As the guests began to leave and get up, and the Captain, followed by an excited Garrus and a reluctant Amminus stomped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Beggar and a Hooker

Chapter 3: A Beggar and a Hooker.

Cain wandered around Cheydinhal, once again bored. He did miss the adventures and the quests; he missed the friends he met on his travels. He was angry at the pompous attitude of the new female captain who apparently thought she was stronger than him. Cain snorted, causing a few citizens to glance at him oddly. Although Cain tried not to think about her, his thoughts kept returning to her, and her body. He shook his head and continued walking down the street. To his left was the old abandoned house, it was always a mystery to him. Count Indarys told him it was locked for the peoples safety, but Cain was rather interested.

He began walking to the house, when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. He felt the stench of the river depths and the unclean ground. He turned around, and suddenly an Imperial with bright blue eyes was staring at him, his exposed chest was dirty and scarred.

"Ahh Bruccius, how goes it friend?" Cain said rather kindly. He felt a twang of sadness when he saw Bruccius or 'Luckless' Lucina, the beggars of the city. Bruccius was kind, but he was apparently downtrodden since he was abandoned at the age of eleven by his parents, according to Borba of course.

"Cain! The Champion of Cyrodiil! It is always good to see ya' mate" Bruccius struggled with proper English as a sign of respect for Cain. He smiled, a toothy, and very yellow grin. "Did ya' hear about the new captain!? Errandil told me awhile ago, when I went to pray, she's bea'ful!

"And the world biggest bitch" Cain said, rather grumpily. He disliked the Captain even more now, next thing you know she'll be completing quests for the citizens.

"She a big one 'eh, some people like 'em big!" Bruccius said smiling. Cain just shook his head, and continued frowning.

"She's just plain bitchy, her personality is extremely unattractive" Cain said wearily. His frown did not change, while Bruccius laughed.

"Ya' know what I do when I'm in a mood?" he said, grinning. "Just go by the Mages Guild Well later today, 'round dusk mate" Cain just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Will do Bruccius," Cain said as he handed Bruccius a few pieces of gold to help him out. Bruccius smiled, murmured a thank you and stumbled away. Cain walked away.

The rest of Cain's day contained reading in his study, struggling at cooking and of course speaking with Borba. After a long discussion about mudcrabs, the sky raining flaming dogs and of course the lack of a Count in Anvil, Cain left. As he was walking to his manor for dinner he remembered what Bruccius said, and he took a sharp left and headed towards Southern Market District where the guilds are.

He wandered behind the Mages Guild, and saw a figure, wearing a brown outfit. Cain frowned, and approached the figure wearily. The person turned around, she was an attractive Bosmer woman with light brown hair and golden eyes, she had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. She smiled at him and approached him.

"Ahh the Champion of Cyrodiil, is that you?" she said, rather slowly. She smiled at him, showing a rather perfect smile. She moved so she was inches from him. Cain frowned.

"How about I knock off ten gold?" she smirked as she said it. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back so that he was against the wall of the Mages Guild. "Hopefully the guards do not hear me during our encounter." Her smile grew.

"Wa..Wait!" Cain said loudly. He pushed her off of him and backed away from the Mages Guild. "Get off of me you disease infested-"

The woman glared, she seemed highly offended and she began whispering harshly.

"Am I not good enough for the 'Champion of Cyrodiil? Please you are weak and many dislike you, I am more than you deserve"

"No, wait, I did not mean tha-"

"Do not speak you stupid fool, I will slit your throat here" she said, as she pulled out an old looking glass dagger, which gleamed in the moonlight. She glared, and shouted an angry war-cry. Suddenly, mid-strike she stopped, and frowned.

Behind her a figure, dressed in skintight black armor with a matching hood that concealed her face. From a quick side-glance at the figure, her chest gave away the fact that she was a female. She spoke with a raspy voice, one of an Argonian.

"Telaendril! Your mission was in Bravil, not skulking around the Well like a common tramp!" she said angrily. She snapped her fingers, and a ghostly figure appeared next to her, wielding a dagger that seemed to glow red. "You have broken Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior!"

The Bosmer just gaped, her mouth wide open in shock. The ghost zoomed for her, and the Argonian chuckled. "May the Wrath of Sithis feast on you!"

The Bosmer valiantly fought with the ghost but it quickly overpowered her, she gave a groan of pain, but no scream, as the dagger pierced her heart, the ghost then vanished.

The Argonian glanced at Cain, smiling under her hood..

"Champion of Cyrodiil, beware of the Dark Brotherhood, and I warn you to not make any rich, resourceful enemies" she chuckled, and retreated back to the shadows. Cain stumbled back, from the still bleeding body of the Bosmer. He ran and stumbled away from the scene; he frowned, and made a promise, that the Captain would not be the one to end the evil reign of the Dark Brotherhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Polite Conversations

Chapter 4: Polite Conversations and a Little Blood

Cain quickly walked up to the castle; he smiled to himself and began running. Once in the throne room he entered the dining hall, where the normal guests were. The Captain glanced at him for a second, and then returned to her conversation with Ra'qanar about Bravil's poverty. The Count stood up.

"So our last guest is here, may we eat in Arkay's shadow tonight" he said rather warmly for a usually grumpy person. He sat back down, as food was brought out by Argonian servants. Minutes into dinner, Garrus started a conversation with the new Captain.

"So Captain Evergreen, you have been here one day and you already have exposed two thieves and captured a wanted criminal" he said rather boastfully. The Captain frowned, along with Amminus.

"Of course, they were common thieves and weak with any weapon, and the criminal was of course a Skooma sucker." Ulene said rather harshly. Her red eyes glared at the new Captain who smirked back at her.

"But of course, I doubt the 'castle mage' has done any better in helping with _serious_ crimes" she said coldly, and still smirking. Naspia coughed uncomfortably, and Amminus looked ready to explode with anger.

"But of course, I doubt that our Captain has had as much experience compared to Cain here" he said smirking.

"Of course I do, well; a cripple has more experience and power than him. Look how weak he is and he is quieter than a dead Bosmer" she said smoothly, but she said it glaring at him. Cain felt his cheeks grow red, and he glanced down at his plate of food. The rest of the table looked confused.

"What do you mean 'Captain'?" Amminus asked quietly. The Captain just shook her head, Cain frowned.

"Just an inside joke of course, but tomorrow I will be focusing all my energies on the Dark Brotherhood, many of the citizens are scared and heard the rumors that they reside in the city" she said rather quickly. The Count coughed on his wine, spilling most of it on the table. Naspia and Ulene glanced at him oddly.

"But of course you do not believe those pathetic rumors, the citizens are as superstitious as a bunch of old woman!" the Count said angrily. His red eyes glared straight at the Captain. "Captain Evergreen, if you choose to waste you time on foolish rumors than I have highly overestimated you. I thought having a smart, and strong Captain would straighten out this city!" He continued angrily.

"But M'Lord, don't you think it is strange that the old Abandoned House is still there? It seems strange that you would keep it there, when one even two more houses could be built there, a waste of space and money" she said, rather softly.

"DO you dare suspect me of something!? I am your Count and you will obey me and listen to my word without a second thought!" he barked at her angrily.

"Well then 'M'Lord" I have sorely mistaken you." She said as she stood up. "I will continue my work finding the Dark Brotherhood and you will not stop me from doing it" She stomped out, and slammed the dining hall door shut. The room went silent, and Cain almost felt bad for her, **almost.**

Diner ended abruptly, and Cain was excited to get out of the castle, the group was tense and divided. Cain decided to take the long way home; he always liked to see the Chapel glimmering in the moonlight. He walked across the bridge and into Chapel District. He cut through the graveyard, deciding to stay as far away as possible from the Abandoned House. He was nervous over what happened at dusk, he knew the Dark Brotherhood was interesting in him.

He was halfway through the messy graveyard, when he heard a leaf crunch behind him. He stopped, his hand, on the hilt of his sword. He heard someone sneak up behind him, someone big. He felt a hand on his shoulder, that grabbed him hard. Cain reacted, swinging his Silver Shortsword hard, which sunk deep into soft flesh. The figure behind him crumpled to the ground, with a struggled groan. Cain turned around, and pulled out his sword, then glances at his attacker. He almost threw up.

There, was the bloody body of Bruccius, his chest with a large gaping wound. He was dead, his eyes also rolled back into his head. There were no guards around, but Cain suspiciously thought that he was being watched. He was confused, he backed up slowly. He killed an innocent man, he was a disgusting murderer. He stumbled back to his manor, where as soon as he got in, he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Lost Key and a Guest

Chapter 5: A Lost Key and a Guest

Cain woke up, he was sweating and his heart was still pumping wildly. He looked around his Cheydinhal manor, everything was the same. The expensive books and scrolls he had found on his travels on the bookshelves. His old enchanted greaves on the chest of drawers, with a glowing diamond in a small bowl. But a shadow blocked the far wall, and a shadowed person stood there, smiling. His bright white teeth and his cold eyes were the only thing visible under his hood, which caused a shadow on his face. He chuckled.

"Cain, Hero of Kvatch….I wondered when I would finally get the chance to meet you in…likeable circumstances." He said, still grinning. He stepped forwards towards Cain, who still was lying on his bed, confused.

"Wh…Who…are you!?" Cain said, rather rudely. He was not accustomed to having people break into his house and wake him up in the early morning. He frowned at his newcomer who just chuckled.

"My name is Lucien Lachance, I am the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, and I have seen your work, you slaughtered that poor beggar and you made him suffer alright." He said, giving Cain a smirk, his features were smooth, and his eyes were as sharp as daggers.

"I don't know anything of the Dark Brotherhood…and why are you in my house!" Cain said loudly, struggling to get up from his bed. Lucien commanded him not to move, and Cain, oddly did not.

"The Dark Brotherhood was founded many hundred years ago and we-"he started, but then frowned, and stopped. "Well history is boring to most, so let us get to the point…I am here to recruit you for the Dark Brotherhood, you have committed murder against an innocent person and you enjoyed it." He continued, chuckling and ending with a smirk. Cain frowned, and almost denied joining instantly, but he stopped. Joining the Dark Brotherhood would give him an opportunity to expose them to the Count, and putting him in the Count's highest regard and shoving the 'mighty' captain out of the way.

"So do you accept, Murderer Cain" Lucien said, rather happily. Cain nodded and agreed with him quickly, he would expose the disgusting Brotherhood of killers.

"Then I will see you in our Cheydinhal Headquarters, the Abandoned house in the Chapel District, you may find it tricky getting in of course." He said while smiling. "Ocheeva will meet you there"

Cain nodded, and Lucien seemed to sink into the shadows of the room. Cain seemed exhausted, and he fell back down on his bed, but as Lucien left, he heard a clink. Cain suspiciously got up and wandered across the room to the far wall. There glinting on the wooden floors of his manor, was a medium-sized key. Cain picked it up, and without thinking put it in his pocket. He yawned, and walked back to his bed, going to sleep almost instantly.

Across the City, near the Market District, a Dunmer woman tried desperately to open the door. The door didn't budge, but just rattle. She shouted a name, over and over again. It was hopeless. She fell to floor, still leaning against the door.

"Rythe…." She said quietly, and remained still and quiet for the rest of the night.


End file.
